This invention relates to a method for switching a numeric keypad, particularly to a method for switching an externally coupled numeric keypad, or the numeric keypad of a conventional keyboard, to provide additional key functions.
A keyboard of a notebook computer or a conventional keyboard software works with most average software. However, when more demanding new software is loaded, some peripheral equipment, such as the above-mentioned keyboard, may become unavailable. For example, if the software WIN2000 is loaded in a computer, some 20 hot-key functions that cannot be executed efficiently with an existing keyboard are added. In such a situation, a user may endure the inconvenience of a limited operational space or decide to change to an alternative keyboard.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a numeric keypad externally coupled with a personal computer, wherein a functional program for switching a hot-key to a Num Lock key or vice versa is programmed in a microprocessor of the keypad; when the hot-key or the Num Lock key is pressed, the program will switch automatically to a hot-key function or a Num Lock function; and every key cap in the keypad is printed with a figure or symbol representing at least two functions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a numeric keypad externally coupled with a personal computer or a numeric keypad of an otherwise conventional keypad, wherein a hot-key and a Num Lock key coexist in a common key; or, optionally, a switching program is programmed in a microprocessor of a conventional keyboard so that a hot-key lamp is lighted, and a hot-key function is enabled, when pressing the common key the first time; similarly, a Num Lock lamp is lighted and a Num Lock function is enabled when pressing the common key the second time; and, both the hot-key lamp and the Num Lock lamp are turned off and the arrow keys of the keypad are made available when pressing the common key the third time.
Yet another object of this invention is to adopt an externally coupled keypad in view of advantages in portability.
For realizing the abovesaid objects, the switching program of this invention first scans all the keys of the keypad and memorizes whether the hot-key or the Num Lock key is pressed; if a key is found pressed, the program will read the address of the pressed key to make sure whether the hot-key is pressed or not; if xe2x80x9cYes,xe2x80x9d it is supposed to send out a hot-key code for execution of the hot-key function, otherwise, it will judge whether the Num Lock key is pressed or not; if xe2x80x9cYes,xe2x80x9d it is supposed to send out a figure code, or a normal key code otherwise.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.